1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to a pinball type game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many pinball games have been produced and have provided enjoyment and entertainment for the players while developing their reflexes and skill of playing the games. Conventional pinball machines are usually coin-operated type devices for use by many participants in an arcade which incorporates many of these types of machines. In the past, most of these devices have been expensive to produce in order to provide the various features and elements which make the games exciting to play.